


Can't Pretend

by Anoel



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, POV Character of Color, Suicidal Thoughts, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our souls, they blend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunesque (Moriavis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).



Title: Can't Pretend  
Music: "Can't Pretend" by Tom Odell  
Fandom: Luther  
Focus: John/Alice  
Summary: Our souls, they blend.  
Content Notes: Graphic Violence, brief suicidal thoughts  
Notes: Made for lunesque in Festivids 2014.  
Download Link: [Can't Pretend (85 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CantPretend.mp4)

So I finally watched Luther around October (?) of last year and fell madly in love with Luther/Alice. I didn't expect to make a vid for them for this year's Festivids but in looking for shipper songs to express my feels for them, I heard the song Can't Pretend (which was on my to-vid playlist from last Festivids) and it was SO THEM and all of a sudden I wanted to vid it for them. Problem was I was worried about time and my original plan for this vid was a lot more ambitious (turned out it wasn't right for this vid). So I decided to pick up a pinch hit for lunesque to give me the deadline motivation to clip and vid this song which felt a bit above my ability. I clipped out most of the J/A stuff and was having fun vidding the beginning and a few other of my favorite ideas for the vid when I started stalling and having trouble getting myself to vid this. Largely I had such big perfectionist ideas about the vid that my fear of failure made me avoid the vid which is how I ended up having to vid this in the last two weeks before the deadline which does get rid of fear of failure but was not fun when also trying to finish my assignment vid. Ultimately there are a few things I wanted to change and make better but I ran out of time and now don't have the motivation to fix. But I'm glad I was able to make a shipper vid for them that expressed why I love them so much and was able to let out some of my feelings.


End file.
